Magnetrons for microwave ovens have exhibited spurious modes of operation in which a magnetron power supply produces very large voltage spikes across the magnetron which can exceed the voltage ratings of power supply components such as capacitors, rectifiers and transformer winding insulation causing damage to the power supply. In addition, such voltage spikes can exceed the voltage isolation between anode and filament within the magnetron resulting in arcing or other damage to the magnetron.